The present invention relates to a cutting device, and more particularly to a cutting device for producing flat wooden chips.
Cutting devices of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known cutting device has a shaft-like body part provided with a plurality of peripheral recesses each receiving a cutting unit. Each cutting unit includes a resharpenable cutting member, an abutment face provided in each recess and determining the length of the cutting member, an engaging or form-locking member which connects a supporting member for the cutting member with the body part, and a member which is displaceable under the action of centrifugal forces and acts upon the supporting member. Such a construction is disclosed, for example, in the German Auslegeschrift No. 2,648,231. In this cutting device, the resharpenable cutting member is connected with a supporting member by screws, and is displaceable relative to and fixable to the supporting member. The engaging member provided in the body part for the supporting member forms an abutment face for the latter and thereby determines the position of the cutting member connected with the supporting member. The cutting member itself is spaced by a small distance from the abutment face. The centrifugally actuated member acts upon the packet including the cutting member and the supporting member and presses the cutting member by its rear face against the inner face of the peripheral recess formed in the body part. The above-described construction possesses considerable disadvantages. For resharpening the cutting member, the packet composed of the cutting member and the supporting member must be withdrawn from the body part and respectively manipulated with. This handling is, because of the high weight of the supporting member, expensive and difficult. Another disadvantage of this construction is that during the exchange of the above-mentioned packet, the centrifugally actuated member must be pressed so deep that the supporting member can be pulled from its engaging member. Finally, still a further disadvantage of this construction is that the engaging member must be thoroughly cleaned before the insertion of the packet into the recess.